


Spooky Scary Boyfriends

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Humor, Huxloween, Kylo is a Holiday enthusiast, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Sex, Sexual Humor, Skeletons, halloween decorations, honestly that gif was the only thing that could describe this fic lol, kylo is basically me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Kylo can go a little overboard.Especially when it comes to celebrating holidays.  Huxloween Day Eleven: Skeletons





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I feel like this gif is a more accurate description of this fic then the actual summary!
> 
> This is actually inspired by a les mis headcanon that someone wrote for e/r! For those of you in the les mis fandom you might've seen this post: http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/post/152143262173/achelllies-partially-inspired-by-my-neighbor
> 
> I really hope you like this!

Hux was a little hesitant to give Kylo a key to his apartment, but all in all, everything had gone quite smooth. There were a few hiccups along the road. There was that time that Kylo did not use a coaster, or the one where he walked around the house in his shoes, and the damned toilet paper incident. Doesn’t everyone know that the paper is supposed to face  _ towards  _ you, and not against the wall? 

Despite the odds being stacked against them, Hux found himself enjoying sharing a living space with Kylo. It was nice to wake up to Kylo’s beautiful face, it was pleasing to see Kylo do small domestic things like watering the plants, feeding Millicent, and taking out the trash. One of the best perks of moving in together was the look on Kylo’s face whenever Hux came home from work. His face would perk up like a dog’s and he’d leave tiny kisses all over Hux’s face. Hux loved feeling like someone was excited to see him. He’d never admit that to Kylo of course, but when he unlocked the door to their apartment, he was eager to see Kylo. When he opened the door he wasn’t expecting to be smacked in the face by a plastic object. As he tried to defend himself from the attack, he walked into a web of some sort. He swung his arms around to get the web off of him when Kylo entered the living room. 

“Awww, honey that took me all morning to set up! Now I’ve gotta start over!” Hux glared at Kylo, and opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the Jack-O-Lantern headband Kylo was wearing. He turned back to the door and realized that the web was fake, and that the object that had whacked him in the face was a fake skeleton. He turned back towards Kylo and scowled. It was then that he noticed that their whole apartment was covered with Halloween decorations. 

There was webs hanging all over their living room. There was a giant spider above their tv that moved its legs every few seconds. Skeletons had been set up in the corner of their living room to look like that they were talking in a giant group. There were skeletons sitting on their couch and dining room tables. When Millicent ran up to greet Hux, he noticed that she was wearing an angel costume. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to fathom what could possibly possess a twenty-six year old to completely wreck their perfectly fine home. 

“Kylo, why…. It’s the middle of August babe!” Hux tried to be delicate with Kylo, he could tell that Kylo had worked hard to put everything up, and he didn’t want to be too mean. 

“I know Hux! I thought this might be a little too late to begin decorating, but I don’t know. I wanted to mess around with the decorations I little bit before I settled. Also, these are just a few decorations-”

“A few?!” Hux shrieked. Kylo’s face fell. 

“Oh so you don’t like it?” 

Hux sighed. As crazy as Kylo drove him, Hux loved him. He didn’t want to drive Kylo away like he does with everyone else in his life. 

Hux closed in the space between the two of them and quickly kissed Kylo. He pulled back and placed his hands on Kylo’s toned arms. 

“Babe, it’s wonderful, but it’s nowhere near Halloween.”

“On the contrary Hux! August is the  _ perfect  _ time to prepare for Halloween! Plus the orange decorations matches your hair.”

“My hair?” Hux said giggling as Kylo began kissing his face, his ears, and his hair. 

“Yeaa,” Kylo tipped Hux’s head towards him and began kissing him. Kylo’s breath was warm and tasted like chocolate. Hux swiped his tongue over Kylo’s to get a better taste. Both men moaned, and Kylo began kissing Hux eagerly, his lips felt soft against Hux’s.  Hux responded by dropping his satchel and wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. Kylo lifted Hux’s body and Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist slowly grinding against Kylo’s growing erection. Kylo smirked. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Kylo whispered as Hux began kissing Kylo’s jaw before moving to his neck. Kylo lead them into their bedroom and he plopped Hux onto their bed. Hux smiled into Kylo’s kiss and any thoughts of ridiculous Halloween decorations left his mind. 

\---

“You like that Hux?” 

Hux nodded and moaned as he felt Kylo’s dick brush against his prostate. Kylo quickened his pace, and Hux knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. How could he when he had a beautiful man fucking him like there was no tomorrow?

“Kylo, I-I- OH FUCKING JEEZUS!” Hux squirmed back as he heard a blood curdling scream. He pushed Kylo off of him, and Kylo fell off of the bed. 

“Dammit Hux, what was that for!?” 

Hux gripped the bed sheets tighter, “DID YOU HEAR THAT!?” 

“Hear what?” Kylo asked as he got off of the ground and back into their bed. 

“A loud scream Kylo! You really didn’t hear anything?” Hux huffed while Kylo stared blankly at him. Hux sighed. 

“See, this is why I tell you that you play your music too loudly, your hearing’s goin-”

“Was it this scream?” Kylo asked before Hux heard it again. Hux trembled and flushed. 

“Yes! That! What is that!” 

Kylo laughed and held up a remote. 

“It’s a remote for a decoration, for spooking people, I guess while I was fucking you so well, we accidentally pushed the button.” Kylo said smug. 

“What decoration!?” 

“That one,” Kylo pointed to a large skeleton standing proudly in the corner of their room. Kylo demonstrated by pressing the button again. Hux watched mystified and pissed as the skeleton screamed, and it’s robotic arms flailed around wildly. 

“Pretty neat huh?” Kylo asked. 

Hux glared at him and said nothing as he leaned back against the headboard of their bed. 

“Aww, Hux don’t be like that!”

Hux huffed through his nose, crossed his arms, and pouted. 

I’ll make it up to you!” Kylo threw the remote, and crawled up to Hux. He gave Hux chaste kiss on the lips and smiled as he fully laid on his stomach and positioned himself in front of Hux’s semi-hard penis. 

He teasingly licked the head multiple and Hux bit his lips. Kylo looked up at him and maintained eye contact as he took Hux’s cock in his mouth. 

Hux fisted his fingers through Kylo’s hair, and decided that he could forgive Kylo for decorating their house like a cheap party city.


	2. September

Hux was going to kill him. 

Kylo wasn’t lying about upping the decorations in their house. He had purchased several skeleton boomboxes and blasted ridiculous Halloween music throughout the day. He’d added fake spiders to all of the webs and Hux could barely tell the difference between a real one and a fake one now. Kylo added tombstones to their tiny garden, and the amount of talking witches, ghosts, and skeletons in their house really should be an electrical safety hazard of some sort. The Halloween obsession didn’t end with just the decorations though. 

Everyday Kylo dressed Millicent up in a different costume, he’d take a picture of her and post it on his instagram. Kylo’s wardrobe has always been black, but now he added orange accessories into the mix. Like orange hair scrunchies, orange bows, and even Halloween  _ underwear _ . 

Hux would hate to admit that there were a few good things about his obsession. Every night Kylo would beg to watch a scary movie, and they would cuddle on the couch. Whenever there was a jumpscare, Kylo would grab Hux and try to hide. Hux would roll his eyes, but he loved knowing that Kylo felt like Hux could protect him. Or how when Kylo packed Hux’s lunch - Kylo knew Hux wouldn’t eat if he did - he’d leave little pieces of candies in the bag. And instead of using a plain brown paper bag, he bought these orange bags with little bats on them. And his notes always ended with, “I love you, Happy almost Halloween!” Something about those notes made Hux’s dead heart flutter. 

And then there was the lingerie incident.

“Hux, baby can you come here for a sec?” Kylo called out from their bedroom. 

Hux put his laptop down on their coffee table - covered in fake webs and spiders - and went into the bedroom. What he saw made him horny, but also want to laugh. 

Kylo was sprawled out on the bed, smirking.  He was wearing a nude colored corset and thong, with pieces of glittery black material attached to the corset in a way that resembled a ribcage. The longer Hux took in what Kylo was wearing, the longer he noticed that the black material didn’t just surround his ribcage, but his whole body. The material lined against his own bones in order to make it look like Kylo was a skeleton.  _ A sexy skeleton. _

“Do you like it babe?” 

Hux gawked. “You look.”  _ Gorgeous. Ridiculous. Fantastic. Like a hot mess.  _

“Wait-” Kylo said interrupting his train of thought, “Before you comment, turn off the lights.” Hux pouted, but obliged. When the lights were off, Kylo’s costume glowed in the dark. Hux watched baffled, as the skeleton laid flat on the bed and began to make an obscene gesture similar to jacking off. 

Hux completely lost it, and laughed at how annoyingly and adorably his boyfriend was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_LW_DWeFzvxY/TDfRwjQ9RKI/AAAAAAAAAcs/sp4pvRTZ9cs/s1600/dvt.jpg)  
> []() is the thing that Kylo was wearing btw. It was kinda hard for me to describe it in writing... (I don't know if the actual costume glows in the dark, I just wrote it that way, because it seemed funnier! <3)


	3. October

On October first, Hux was awaken to “Spooky Scary Skeletons”, “This is Halloween” and a “Grim Grinning Ghosts” remix being blasted…  _ all at once.  _

Hux groaned as Kylo danced his way into their room dressed in a ridiculous Skeleton onesie. 

“Happy First Day of Halloween Babe!” 

Hux screamed into the pillow and regretted every decision in his life that had lead him to this point. 

\---

It was now October 7th, and Hux doubted Kylo’s ability to up the Halloween decorations, but he managed. That morning when he went into the garage, he thought he had a heart attack at the sight of his car covered in spiderwebs, and a skeleton sitting in his passenger seat. 

“KYLO!” 

\---

On October 15th during breakfast Kylo shared something with Kylo. 

“You want me to what?!”

Kylo took a giant spoonful of his Count Chocula cereal, he answered Hux while he was eating, “I want *smack* us to wear *slurp slurp* matching *smack swallow* costumes this year! *gulp*”

Hux’s eye twitched.  _ I’m doing this for Kylo, I’m doing this for Kylo. I’m doing this for Kylo.  _

“What did you have in mind dear?” Hux managed to grit out. 

“I wanna go as Harley Quinn, and y-”

“Nope, there is no way I am going  as the Joker!”

Kylo scoffed, “Ugh god no! I wanted you to go as poison ivy!” 

Hux sighed. 

“Look, I would’ve told you about the costumes earlier, but I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Hux started at Kylo and then pointedly stared dramatically around in their apartment at all of the  decorations.  Kylo didn’t seem to get the memo. 

“Fine!” Hux groaned and threw his hands up in the air. Kylo grinned widely, and Hux’s heart just about melted at the sight. 

\---

They made plans to go get what they needed for their costumes on the 21st. Hux wanted to just buy the costumes and Kylo literally looked physically ill when Hux said that. 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand as they entered Target. Hux blushed lightly, and was shocked that no matter how even though they fucked nearly everyday, things like holding hands and pda felt way more intimate. 

“Ready?” Kylo looked down and asked Hux. 

Hux nodded, “Of course.” 

\---

“Where are we even going to wear these costumes?” Hux asked as he sewed on leaves to his costume. 

Kylo shrugged, “I dunno, I kinda didn’t want to go to a party this year.”

“Really?”

“Yea, I just wanna pass out candy to the kids and then have sex with the most amazing men ever and then call it a night.”

Hux looked over at Kylo, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well, we don’t have to wait for Halloween night to have sex.” Hux teased. It took Kylo about three seconds to throw himself on top of Hux and pepper his face with kisses. 

Hux laughed, and held onto his boyfriend. 

\---

Hux hated to admit how good they looked together. 

All of the children loved their costumes, and Kylo spoke with many mothers about what they did and how important it is to make homemade costumes. Hux laughed at that. 

Some fathers however, were very uncomfortable with how short Kylo’s shorts were. Hux laughed at that too. 

At the end of the night they indeed cuddled, and they indeed had sex. 

Hux fell asleep in Kylo’s arms, to the sound of a murmured, “I love you.” 

Hux loved him too. 


	4. Novemeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue.

Hux felt something cold and weird on his face, he looked up and realized that there was a machine blowing fake snow all over their bedroom. There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and green and red lights were set up all around their bedroom. Hux faintly heard Mariah Carrey playing softly. 

Kylo entered dressed in red dress that made resembled a sexy santa costume. 

“Merry Christmas Huxxy!” 

Hux smiled widely, and decided that Christmas was his new favorite costume. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it! A reminder that this wasn't my original idea.   
> It was a headcanon that someone wrote for the Les Mis fandom (e/r specifically) and I thought it fit PERFECTLY with the Kylux dynamic! Haha   
> _[(This headcannon belongs to Achelllies on tumblr.com!](http://achelllies.tumblr.com/post/151923028620/partially-inspired-by-my-neighbor-who-decided-to)_  
>  I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this, even though that Huxloween is over (It's basically Christmas lol) I still want to finish this challenge, so I'll be continuing! The next fic should be up later tonight, or sometime tommorw!   
> Sorry for the rambling lol, check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have this whole thing posted by the end of the week!  
> (Guess who got her laptop fixed!?!?!)
> 
> Comments fuel me! Please feel free to comment!!!


End file.
